


To Know Us is to Love Us

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 69, Light BDSM, M/M, is there a word for like teeth stuff?, light exhibitionism, vaguely teeth stuff, with the masks and the webbing y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Peter bonds with Venom again, but not in the way you think





	To Know Us is to Love Us

“mmmm...Parker…”

Venom had Peter pinned against the wall of the alleyway. Peter could feel his hot breath even through his costume.

“Eddie, wait.” He could barely hold himself back. Venom was so warm in all the right places he could barely make it through a sentence. “My apartment, ah, just down the block.”

Venom pressed his hips into Peter, who couldn’t hold in his lustful moans anymore.

“We can’t wait any longer, Parker.” He grabbed Peter by his ass, thrusting into him even harder than before. “We need it right here, right now.”

Venom’s grip tightened. Peter let out a moan and a quiet “fuck” before reaching for his mask. But Venom grabbed his arm before he could get it off. Venom’s hand easily fit around Peter’s arm.

“Nuh uh uh, not so fast.” Venom turned Peter around and held his hands behind his back, webbing them together.

“We’re getting creative, are we?” Peter said.

“Yes, we are.” Venom lifted Peter up and crossed Peter’s legs, and he webbed them together too. “How does that feel, Parker?”

“There’s no need to go so fast Eddie.” Peter said, straining against the webbing for a second. Venom pulled him in close. He could feel Peter getting hard against his chest.

“Don’t worry Parker, we have all night to play with you.”

Venom spun Peter upside down. He strung a web up to the roof on the building and wrapped it around Peter’s bound feet. He held onto Peter by his thighs.

“I bet Mary Jane never did this for you, Parker.”

“There’s a lot you do to me that she can’t.” Peter said with a smirk that he knew Eddie couldn’t see. Peter was hanging between his legs. He could barely see Venom’s growing cock in the darkness of the alley, but he knew it was there waiting for him

Venom ran his thick, moist tongue up and down Peter’s thighs, moving slowly enough to feel him squirm in anticipation. Peter groaned even louder when Venom started to run his claws down Peter’s back and over his ass, scoring his suit with scratch marks.

“A-ah...Eddie, please…” Peter was desperate for Venom to go further, straining and pulling at the webbing that bound him.

“We always did want to make you suffer, Parker.” Venom said with a laugh. His hot breath reaching through the suit and caressing Peter’s eager cock. “We’re going to take our time with you.”

Venom’s teasing was doing wonders for Peter, even under the mask he could hardly keep his eyes open. He felt Venom grabbing at his mask, he was pulling it down just far enough to uncover his mouth. Venom grabbed Peter’s head with both hands, almost covering his entire head. He kept teasing him with his tongue, but now he had other things to think about.

Venom wrapped his arms around Peter’s hips and he brought their bodies right up to each other. Peter loved to feel the symbiote against him, warm and throbbing. It was alive. And it was excited.

When he took a step forward, Venom made sure to press his dick against Peter’s mask. Right where his lips would be if not for the skin tight cloth. Peter gasped and his shaky breath made Venom growl. For all his talk, Eddie wanted nothing more than to have his way with Spiderman as soon as possible. Quick and dirty. But this was more fun, he convinced himself.

“The- the mask…” Peter said in a whisper.

“Nuh uh uh.” Venom teased. “Not just yet, Spider.” Venom’s body rumbled with the bass of his voice as he spoke. Peter was a mess. He was trying with all his might to force himself out of the webs he was hanging by, and he was close to biting through his mask just to taste Venom’s cock.

“I love to see you so...eager” Venom turned his head down and growled again, breathing out deeply onto Peter’s twitching dick once more. He knew exactly what he was doing. He leaned down and covered the area between Peter’s legs with his mouth. Peter almost screamed as he threw his head backwards.

Venom groaned and growled as he started pulling at the suit with his tongue and his teeth. Peter could feel them poking and scratching at his thighs and his ass, every prick and prod sending a shock of sensation through him.

“Please Eddie…” Peter pleaded. “...please…”

Venom pulled back from Peter. He knew his suit was ripped by the surprise of the night air against his bare skin. Venom reached a tentacle down to Peter’s mask and pulled it down just far enough to expose his mouth. Already his lips were searching for Venom but he had pulled back.

“Please.” He was desperate, and that made Venom grow even more.

“Beg for it, Parker.” He said.

“I want it, Eddie. I want to taste you.”

Venom used one hand to hold his cock right up to Peter’s mouth, and with the other he was stroking Peter’s with his fingers and his claws.

“Do you want Brock?” He said, becoming more aggressive with his tone and with his hand. “Or do you want the suit?”

“I...I…” Peter was wrything and trying to swing his body into him.

“What do you want, Parker?” Venom said, toying with Peter’s ass and teasing himself with Peter’s mouth.

“I want Venom.”

Even in the submissive state he’s in, Peter still has so much power over Venom with only a few words. He turned the tables on them, and Venom was as angry as he was aroused.

_We’re in charge, not Parker._

“Oh, we’ll give you what you want.” Venom said. He grabbed Peter’s head, almost covering his entire head with his firm, bulky hands. He left just enough room to breathe, but soon he wouldn’t have room for that either.

With a deep chuckle Venom pulled Peter by the head into his hips. He would’ve screamed if his mouth wasn’t full. He started moving quicker, thrusting into Peter’s mouth faster and deeper by the second. He started to moan deeply, tightening his grip around Peter’s neck. He could feel him straining to breathe, his throat tightened and Venom pressed his body further into Peter’s.

“ _Parker…_ ” he growled as he started wrapping his tongue around Peter’s dick, already twitching with excitement. He covered his entire shaft, his tongue was easily twice as thick, and started gently twisting his tongue around.

Peter began to shake and struggle against Venom’s body. He knew if he didn’t finish things soon he would pass out, and he wanted to be awake when Venom came. He pushed himself further, testing his gag reflex against the sheer girth of Venom’s throbbing cock.

Venom knew he was getting close. He started moving slower, but he was slamming his hips into Peter. He was sure he would give Peter a black eye. The thought of leaving marks on him pushed Venom dangerously close to the edge. He slammed Peter into the wall of the building behind him, cracking the bricks. He wanted to fuck Peter right through this wall.

“ ** _Parker…_** ” His growling turned to yells as he gave a final thrust down Peter’s throat. Almost immediately his cum started to overflow from Peter’s lips onto the floor, thick as the concrete it was splashing onto. Peter’s orgasm was almost unnoticeable in comparison to Venom’s, but feeling Parker’s cum cover his face and tongue filled Venom with a visceral sense of pleasure, nearly as good as Peter’s throat around his cock. Coupled with Peter’s whimpering moans, it was almost good enough to make him cum a second time.

Venom cut Peter down with a swipe of his claws. He landed in a slump in Venom’s arms. Peter was just now realizing how cold he was with his suit ripped up and soaked through. They lay in a pile leaning on each other, not bothering to clean up the puddles they left behind. Peter weakly pulled his mask back down.

“Maybe...I should’ve taken pictures…” He was out of breath and panting. “I’m sure the Bugle would’ve loved an exclusive front page.”

Venom playfully nudged him off of his shoulder.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Parker.”


End file.
